Dear Fairy
by Kumira
Summary: Une jeune fée du nom de Lydia fait la connaissance d'Angleterre. Qu'apportera donc cette nouvelle relation à Lydia ?


**Notes : Le premier OS Hetalia que je fais, je ne sais pas du tout d'où vient cette idée mais bon, tant pis, hein ? XD**

 **Bloody crap ! On ne peut pas barrer les mots sur ce site ! o3o J'ai dû trouver une autre technique pour le dernier paragraphe ...**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia Axis Power et blablabla ... Est-ce que notre président a le droit de dire qu'il possède France ?**

.

C'était la première fois que Lydia se rendait à une réunion internationale. Pour être exact, elle n'y participait pas puisqu'elle n'était pas un pays. Cependant, elle attendait une nation très spéciale dans le couloir décoré du bâtiment anglais : Angleterre.

Oh, Lydia ne le connaissait pas personnellement ! Non, ses camarades avaient juste tellement chantés ses louanges que la curiosité avait pris le dessus et qu'elle avait décidé de les accompagner cette fois ci.  
D'après leurs dires, Angleterre était l'un des seuls à croire en l'existence des "créatures fantastiques", ce qui tombait plutôt bien puisque Lydia était une fée.

Elle reporta son attention sur la grande double-porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient bon nombre de pays. A vrai dire, cette pièce était tellement bruyante qu'on eut peine à croire qu'une réunion se tenait véritablement là.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une dizaine de jeunes hommes quittèrent précipitamment la salle, comme des élèves déjantés à la fin d'une longue journée de cours. D'autres, plus calmes, quittaient la salle au compte goutte : Un homme élégant à lunettes possédant un clair accent allemand marchait côte à côte avec une jolie demoiselle aux longs cheveux bruns. Derrière eux, un garçon qui gardait perpétuellement les yeux fermés s'enthousiasmait à propos de "pasta", tandis qu'un autre - plus petit, les cheveux noirs et l'expression stoïque - semblait plutôt enclin à manger des sushis.  
Les pays continuaient ainsi à défiler ...

Visiblement, Angleterre n'était pas encore sorti de la salle de réunion. Il faisait probablement partie des nations les plus sérieu-

 **《 AMERICA, YOU IDIOT ! 》**

Le cri masculin strident qui provenait de la salle fit sursauter Lydia, deux lutins, ainsi que la licorne qui les avait accompagnés.

Un jeune homme blond à lunettes quitta la salle en courant et en riant, poursuivit par un autre, plus petit, qui semblait dans une rage folle.

 **《 Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes scones ont mauvais goût, HAHAHA ! 》**

 **《 AMÉRIQUEEEEEE ! 》**

Lydia commençait à être sincèrement effrayée. Elle se tourna vers l'une de ses amies fées.

《 Qu'attend donc Angleterre pour sortir de cette salle ?! Ces gens sont étranges !

Son amie la regarda avec étonnement.

\- Mais Angleterre est déjà sorti, regarde ! C'est celui sans les lunettes. 》

Lydia faillit s'étouffer. Le garçon qui courait partout derrière "Amérique" en hurlant était donc Angleterre ?! Où était donc passé le gentleman qu'elle s'attendait à voir ?! Quelle déception ...

Angleterre s'arrêta de courir à la vue du petit lapin ailé qui était venu le rejoindre. Son expression meurtrière se changea en un sourire enfantin.

《 Flying Mint Bunny ! s'exclama le blondinet.

Amérique leva un sourcil.

\- Tu parles encore à tes amis imaginaires ?

\- Ils ne sont pas imaginaires !

\- Peu importe ce que tu dis ~ 》

Amérique se remit à rire, moqueur, avant de rejoindre la sortie.  
Une fois parti, tous les camarades de Lydia vinrent se rassembler autour de la nation personnifiée, se frottant contre lui, appelant son nom, réclamant de l'affection de sa part ... Lui, semblait aux anges, un sourire adorable (?) plaqué sur les lèvres.  
Angleterre remarqua enfin la présence de Lydia : elle était la seule à être restée à bonne distance de lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

《 Je suis le Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du nord, mais tu peux te contenter d'Angleterre ... Ou d'Arthur Kirkland, si tu préfères utiliser mon nom humain. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

La fée hésita quelques secondes avant de lui serrer la main ... ou plutôt de lui serrer le doigt ! Lydia était si petite contrairement à lui qu'elle faisait probablement à peine la taille de sa main entière ...

\- Lydia ... Juste Lydia. 》

Arthur sourit davantage en l'entendant se présenter, son sourire faisant battre le coeur de la petite fée, qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

* * *

Le temps a passé depuis ce jour ... Puis le 4 juillet est arrivé. La fête de l'indépendance des États-Unis.  
Pour cette occasion, Lydia et d'autres créatures étaient partis dans l'urgence veiller sur Angleterre pour "éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise". Malheureusement ... ils arrivèrent trop tard.  
Arthur était affalé sur la table basse de son salon, une bouteille de Whisky à la main, se lamentant devant un vieil album photo. Lydia ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde était venu voir Arthur ... Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis très longtemps mais elle l'avait beaucoup observé depuis leur rencontre.

Arthur tapa trois fois de son verre vide sur la table.

《 America is MINE ! My sweet little angel ... 》

Tout en prononçant ces derniers mots, Angleterre fixait une certaine photographie, sur laquelle on pouvait voir un petit garçon blond souriant vivement, entouré par des rosiers fleuris.

Arthur frotta ses yeux mouillés et rougis du revers de sa manche. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'air aussi triste et Lydia se sentait mal pour lui.  
Une licorne vint frotter son mufle contre la joue du jeune homme tandis que les fées virevoltaient autour de lui en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Après un certain nombre de protestations, Angleterre finit par se calmer et, l'alcool aidant, s'endormit presque tout de suite après sur le canapé, serrant Flying Mint Bunny dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite peluche.

* * *

 **-/ Skip time : next morning /-**

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient déjà la pièce depuis un bon moment mais Angleterre ne se réveillait toujours pas. Une réunion internationale était prévue au Japon ce jour ci et l'avion nécessaire pour arriver à l'heure là-bas partait dans une heure.

Lydia secoua gentiment l'avant-bras d'Arthur pour tenter de le réveiller. Seulement, elle était si petite que ça n'avait presque aucun impact sur lui ...

《 Angleterre ... Angleterre. Angleterre ! ANGLETERRE ! 》

Il ne se réveillait toujours pas, ce qui énerva davantage la petite fée. Elle lui tira une mèche de cheveux, en vain.

 _Mmh ... Comment font les personnages de contes pour réveiller ceux qui dorment trop ?_ se demanda-t-elle, en passant en revue toutes les histoires qu'elle avait déjà entendu, avant de finalement arriver à une conclusion. _Je dois ... embrasser Angleterre ?_  
Elle se mit à rougir follement à cette pensée.  
Mais après tout, il ne serait jamais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait aucun témoin dans les environ ... Et c'était bien la **seule** solution, non ? ... Non, ce n'était certainement pas la seule solution, mais c'était son plan B, en quelque sorte. Qu'il existe un plan C ou non, Lydia mettrait en marche le plan B : Le "plan Belle au Bois Dormant" !  
La fée approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles d'Arthur et déposa un doux baiser sur celles-ci ...

...

... ... Il ne se passa rien et, au final, Arthur loupa son avion.  
En fait il loupa toute la réunion internationale. De toute façon, personne n'arrivait jamais à se mettre d'accord.

 _._

Qu'est-il arrivé de Lydia par la suite, vous demanderez vous ? Eh bien, elle a développé _lesyndromedelafangirl_ des sentiments _clairementobsessionnels_ purs et sincères pour Angleterre et _lestalk_ l'accompagne régulièrement _pourtrouverunmoyendegagnertoutesonaffection_ veiller sur lui, _telleBiélorussieavecRussie_.

 **Hetalia est dangereux, vous êtes prévenues, les filles.**


End file.
